A Day in the Life of Seto Kaiba
by 23523asf
Summary: Ever wonder how our favorite CEO keeps his company together despite his constant bad mood? (ONE-SHOT)


U might hav already read this 1 cuz my friend published it his account (I rote this story) but I was 2 lazy 2 get an account but then I decided 2 get an account so I told him 2 delete it from his account so I could publish it on mine.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own YuGiOh

**A Day in The Life of Seto Kaiba (one shot) ENJOY!**

**" "talking**

**' 'thinking**

* * *

The great Seto Kaiba was in no mood to be disturbed (surprise surprise). On the contrary, his little brother as playing peacefully in the neighboring room. Seto had just finished chewing off the head of yet another one of his secretaries. Through the sound proof walls of the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba could not hear a bit of the oh-so-interesting conversation...

"NO!" yelled Seto

"But Mr.Kaiba, the interviewers..." said his secretary

"I DON'T WANT TO BE INTERVIEWED!"

"But Mr.Kaiba..."

"Don't call me that!"

"Ok Mr.Kaiba." said his secretary

"I said don't call me that!"

"Sorry Mr.Kaiba."

"Is 'Mr.Kaiba' all you an say?" screamed Seto

"No Mr.Kaiba."

"Will you just shut up about Mr.Kaiba?"

"But Mr.Kaiba."

"That's it! You're fired!"

"But Mr.Kaiba!"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No Mr.Kaiba..."

"THEN GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND DON'T CALL ME MR.KAIBA!"

"I'm going Mr.Kaiba."

That just about pushed **_Mr.Kaiba_**...

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Sorry...

Anyways... That just about pushed Seto off the deep end.

"Security!" he screamed, "Get this intruder out of my office...NOW!"

"But Mr.Kaiba!"

"SECURITY! FASTER!"

Four _really _muscular men walked into the office of the pised-off CEO.

"Yes sir!" they chanted in perfect unison.

"DID I SAY THAT YOU COULD TAKE STEROIDS; DID I, DID I, DID I!" screamed Seto "And did I say that you could come in? DID YOU HEAR ME CALL?"

"Well...uh sir... the answer to that question is uh... yes" one of the guards managed to say timidly.

"DONT TALK BACK!" Seto approached the four men who were twice his size (think _biggggggggg) _"I DO _NOT_ RECALL SAYING THAT YOU COULD TAKE STEROIDS!...AND THAT WAS A RETORICAL QUESTION ANYWAYS!"

"Um...sir...I...uh...meant about calling us over..."

"I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO COME INTO MY OFFICE! IN FACT! I NEVER ASKED FOR YOU!"

'Sure you didn't' The secretary rolled her eyes 'this is not going to be pretty.'

"ALL OF YOU JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!"

In the remote safety of his private bedroom, Mokuba was playing with his hot wheels when one of his cars suddenly broke. He went to Seto for help... ...as always.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Mokuba with a tear in his eye

"What's wrong?" asked Seto rolling his eyes

"My hot wheel (sniff) car (sob) broke!" Tears ran down his soft cheeks. Mokuba was having the closest thing to a nervous brake down since Gozaburo.

"Well get a new one."

"But I need you to come with me." Mokuba did his puppy dog eyes - something Seto could not resist.

"Uhg... here have my credit card."

"But there are MEAN people who want to kidnap me!"

"Fine. Here take this portable BIG RED BUTTON. If you press it I will send Kaibacraft 145 to get you."

Mokuba's face lit

"You mean the BOMBER!"

"No... the death star." his brother replied calmly.

"But ssssseeeeeeeetttttttttttttttttttttttoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" moaned Mokuba

"Mr.Kaiba, you have a call on line eight from the head of your business department" announced the annoying monotonous intercom.

Mr.Kaiba was enraged…

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING CALL ME THAT!"

_**Case in point.**_

Anyways he grabbed the thingie that you talk into and screamed. "OKAY! THE GUY WHO JUST CALLED ME IS FIRED! OH HELL! EVERYONE IS FIRED! INCLUDING THOSE FIVE IDIOTS WHO KEEP CONSPIRING TO ASSASSINATE ME! I DON"T FUCKING CARE ANYMORE!"

"Oh nii-sama, by the way, the delivery guy came with another shipment of anger management pills today."

* * *

Again, u might hav already read this 1 cuz my friend published it his account (I rote this story) but I was 2 lazy 2 get an account but then I decided 2 get an account so I told him 2 delete it from his account so I could publish it on mine..

_So... do you like it? Plz review!_


End file.
